The invention relates to a device for the metered removal of flowable solid material (fluid bulk material), that is poured onto an essentially horizontal intermediate floor below at least one delivery opening, whereby a removal rake with at least one blade engages the space below the delivery opening and is arranged so as to be movable relative to the intermediate storage floor transverse to the pouring direction such that below the delivery opening the collected fluid bulk material is pushable into a lateral opening.
Adsorption medium reactors with a continuously or quasi-continuously moving bed of a pourable or flowable adsorption medium are increasingly used for flue gas scrubbing. The efficiency of the flue gas scrubbing depends primarily on the uniform exchange of the leaden adsorption medium particles for fresh and reactive particles. Fresh solid material particles are introduced into the reactor from the top to such an extent as the laden fluid bulk material particles, after passing the reactor and reaction with the fluid to be scrubbed, are removed from the delivery openings. The removal via rotating metering devices has been unsuccessful in practice because of the aggressiveness of the removed material as well as the non-uniform particle size and shape of the adsorption medium. With respect to especially large-scale technical adsorption apparatus, simple charging devices, such as flaps, slides, or rakes, of the aforementioned kind are used which with each cyclical movement release a predetermined amount of the fluid bulk material from each delivery opening.
From German patent application 3 406 413 a device of the aforementioned kind is known in which the removal rake is horizontally guided on the rectangular intermediate storage floor sections so that the intermediate storage floor as well as the lower edges of the removal rake are subjected to great wear. Furthermore, the possibility exists that the flowable bulk material to be removed blocks the rake movement. Operational disturbances as well as inaccurate metering due to limited strokes of the rake may occur and a substantial continuous service expenditure is required.
From French patent application 20 86 104 a device for the metered removal through a delivery opening is known in which below the delivery opening a curved intermediate storage plate is arranged. Two circular sector plates are pivotably mounted on the tube that defines the delivery opening and a single blade connected to the plates is pivotable at a distance over the curved intermediate storage plate in order to push the flowable bulk material collected on the intermediate storage plate over its edges. Because of the pivoting mounting with only one pivoting axis it is necessary to provide the intermediate storage plate with a great curvature. For a metered delivery from a plurality of delivery openings arranged in a row one after the other the known arrangement is not suitable.
It is an object of the invention to improve the device of the aforementioned kind such that, while maintaining an essentially horizontal guiding, a reliable metering function over an extended period of operation in a service-free manner is ensured under the aggravated conditions of removal of aggressive, sharp-edged, and granular fluid bulk material.